bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil vs. Evil
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |imagewidth = 250 |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 42 |last = Evil Evolution |next = Doom Dimension Throwdown |image =File:Evil vs. Evil Title.JPG}} Evil vs. Evil is the 42nd episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on December 31, 2011. Plot The Brawlers are sent to the Doom Dimension. Gunz Lazar and the Nonets are angry with Mechtavius Destroyer for robbing them of their revenge against Drago. Mechtavius Destroyer then tells the Nonets that he will destroy them and absorb their powers for himself, and that they will become a part of him. He then takes them all down with ease. Gunz then grabs the Nonets and runs off with them into the woods. Meanwhile, in the Doom Dimension, the Brawlers are clueless as to how to escape. Reptak then tells the Brawlers he is sure that Red Wiseman was the real Gunz. Dan later suggests that Drago try to teleport out of the Doom Dimension like before. Drago tries but fails, leaving the Brawlers realizing that they are in serious trouble. Gunz and the Nonets are plotting to fight Mechtavius Destroyer and take him down for good. Stronk suggests that he and Spatterix combine but Spatterix does not want to as he does not like to combine with Stronk. They leave the woods and find Mechtavius Destroyer who fires at them. Gunz throws out Spatterix who tries to hold back the blast but is not powerful enough. Aftger convincing Spatterix that they need to combine, Gunz then throws out Stronk who combines with Spatterix to form Scorptak and proceeds to attack Mechtavius Destroyer. Gunz then throws out Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid who plan on combining as well but are shot down by Mechtavius Destroyer before they have the chance. The Darkus Nonets prepare to combine a second time but Mutabrid is shot point-blank by Mechtavius Destroyer and is weakened greatly. Despite this, he still insists on combining despite Betadron's concern, but he is once again shot by Mechtavius Destroyer. Before Mutabrid can retreat into ball form, Mechtavius Destroyer deals the fatal blow, prompting Mutabrid to apologize to his brothers as he is absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Gunz then throws out Tremblar. Enraged, the Nonets attack Mechtavius Destroyer all at once and momentarily destroys his shield. However, before they can attack again, the shield forms back. Tremblar, in combat mode, attacks Mechtavius Destroyer who shoots down and destroys his pod and then kills Tremblar after overpowering Tremblar's Grudge Cannon, absorbing him as well. With the Nonets losing and Betadron losing faith in their chances to win, Spatterix tells Gunz and Betadron to get out and go to the Doom Dimension so that they may face the Brawlers. Betadron, hesitant at first, agrees and takes Gunz with him. Kodokor then sacrifices himself so that Scorptak can take Mechtavius Destroyer down in the blast. However, his plan fails and Mechtavius Destroyer separates Spatterix and Stronk. On the verge of defeat, Spatterix tells Stronk that they need to combine again. Stronk tells Spatterix that he thought Spatterix did not like combining with him but Spatterix admits that he took back what he said before and that Stronk was the best partner he ever had. They are both then killed by Mechtavius Destroyer who absorbs their power and grows to a gigantic size. Back in the Doom Dimension, the Brawlers are still trapped when they hear Gunz's voice. They then see Gunz and Betadron, who tell them that they have come to finally have their vengeance. Bakugan Seen * Fusion Dragonoid * Reptak * Radizen * Roxtor * Jaakor * Orbeum * Skytruss * Betadron * Kodokor * Mutabrid * Spatterix * Stronk * Tremblar Combinations Seen * Scorptak Mechtogan Destroyers Seen * Mechtavius Destroyer Trivia *This is the only episode of Mechtanium Surge that featured the same character on both Intermission Screens. Deleted Scenes *In the Japanese version, a long deleted scene was seen, where Runo and Mira trying to contact Dan and the Brawlers, but the are not seen because they are sent to the Doom Dimension. Also, Runo worries for Dan. *Another one is that the scene of Spatterix and Stronk to combine again when they are about to defeat by Mechtavius Destroyer is more longer in the Japanese version (part of this scene is also shown in the preview of this episode). Episode 42 Deleted Scene 1.jpg Episode 42 Deleted Scene 2.jpg Episode_42_Deleted_Scene_3.jpg Video de:Das Böse gegen das Böse Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes